Target Practise
by Gargravarr
Summary: A simple competition brings Link and Pit's relationship to a whole new level... Heavy yaoi LinkxPit, juicy lemon, seme!Pit, hints of IkexSamus, oneshot. Don't like, please don't read! Giftfic for the great Dayraider!


Yeah, me with Link x Pit again. Sorry to all who were following Fly Away Home; my original message was awful and though I liked the dramatic element, it just didn't work. I took it down and have been posting it to my dA account, where it's in limbo between draft and final. I'll work on it more when I finish Heroes, which is drawing closer to conclusion.  
Anyway, I'd like to point out a few things. One, this is VERY heavily yaoi and is rated M for a very juicy lemon - I hope everyone understands that means these two will be having sex in this story! I want absolutely no flames because of this. Either my work is good or bad for what it is. Also given the above, if you don't like the idea, then please don't read it!  
Next, this is my first ever lemon. I've never written anything remotely sexual in the past, so please be kind! :)  
Finally, this is a gift for the great Dayraider who is an awesome friend, and helped me come to terms with some difficult things. This is my way of saying thanks! :)  
Right, well, get your tissues out and be prepared to stem your nosebleeds!  
Enjoy!

**

* * *

Target Practise**

"That'll be ten points, I think!" Samus laughed, making a note on her datapad. "Let's see… that makes two hundred and forty-five, total!"

Link lowered his bow and sank into a deep bow, smiling widely at his friends.

"Okay feather-features, you're up!" Wolf said, gesturing to Pit.

The angel rolled his eyes and took up his holy bow, hefting it to find its point of balance. As he walked past the furry fugitive, he casually twisted the bow so that the sharp blade edge nicked his shirt. It gave the desired reaction; the shirt neatly ripped, revealing more fur beneath it. Roughly in the centre was a missing patch, within which was a tattoo.

_WOLF X BOWSER._

Wolf didn't react in the three seconds it took the others to explode into laughter. Slowly realising what Pit had done, he adopted a mortified face and turned tail, running full-pelt into the forest.

Link leant on Samus' shoulder for support, tears in his eyes. "I didn't know… Bowser… was into furries!" He managed to say between fits of laughter.

"Evil attracts evil," Pit smirked. "I think they'd make a cute couple; Wolf needs someone to take him for a walk!"

Samus and Ike collapsed into hysterics again. Link winced, but eventually gave in to laughter as Pit realised.

"Sorry!" The angel whispered as he passed Link, bow in hand.

Link wiped his eyes and gently grabbed Pit's face. "Ah, I'll get over it." He pulled Pit close and placed a soft kiss on the angel's cheek. "Nicely done!" He whispered to his lover. "How'd you know?"

Pit smirked. "I caught him showing it off to Bowser last night. He thought the target range would be empty!"

"What were you doing here last night?" Link asked.

Pit's smirk widened. "Practising to beat you!"

Link laughed. "You think you can beat me?" He mocked in humour. "Two-four-five, Pit! I'd like to see you do better!"

"Want to stick a wager on this?" Pit smiled.

"I thought angels couldn't gamble?" Link retorted.

"There are a few… Earthly pleasures… I've given into," he whispered seductively, leaning in close to steal his boyfriend's lips in a passionate kiss.

Link hugged his angel close as Samus and Ike finally regained their feet. Ike whistled at the kissing archers before feeling Samus' hand smack the back of his head.

As Link parted their lips to mere millimetres, he softly whispered, "Name your terms."

Pit smirked. "If you win, you get to tie me up like you always wanted to."

Link's eyes went very wide at the thought and the colour began to drain from his face. Pit didn't have to guess where all that blood might be heading…

"And…" Link choked out, trying to hold his mind together. "What if you win?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Pit replied with a cocky smile. "If I win…" He raised his hand and dragged his fingertip slowly down Link's tunic, stopping above his heart. "I get to make love to you!"

Pit licked his lips as Link's arousal peaked again. The thought of his one true love… his angel… making love to him… He hadn't thought Pit would be ready for this! Of course he would have let Pit had the angel asked, but they'd only made love for the first time last week! Since then, they'd made love at least once every day, and Pit had been surprisingly happy to remain the willing, submissive uke each time. But the thought of being dominated by his angelic lover… Link smirked, realising he'd win either way.

Ike's jaw dropped upon hearing the angel's proposition, but he howled out support for Pit, who turned and flashed Ike a sexy smile. "Trust me, I intend to win this!"

"Go for it Pit!" Ike cried as the angel stepped up to the line, licking his fingers to judge the wind.

Samus swiped her hand across her datapad, drew 'PIT' at the top of the blank screen and grinned at Link, who was mesmerised by his love. "Hey, lover-boy!" She whispered, snapping Link out of his trance.

Link laughed. "Man, I've been waiting to use that rope…" He whispered with a manic grin.

"I wouldn't count Pit's determination out," Ike added, watching Pit aim his heavenly weapon. "He's gonna end up ramming your ass all the way back to Hyrule!"

"Did I say I'd be disappointed if he won?" Link grinned. He returned to staring at his heavenly lover and sighed. "He's so much more confident now. He's a new person all of a sudden."

"Link, it's 'cos of you he's this new person," Ike whispered. "He's learnt a lot from you. He really loves you."

Link sighed happily. "He's everything to me. He's so beautiful… so smart… so perfect…"

Pit loosed the arrow to strike the inner red ring, earning himself a healthy start.

"…so deadly!" Ike laughed.

The Hylian grinned. "I wouldn't want him any other way!"

Pit was incredibly focused on his goal. His magic arrows were incredibly accurate, and as he sank shot after shot into the wooden target, he started to think he could actually do this. The thought of completing his union with his lover spurred him on, and before long he was scoring gold hits every time.

Samus and Ike watched in awed silence as the heavenly archer landed perfect hit after perfect hit. Eventually, Pit had caught up to Link, drawing level on 245. However, Pit had one more arrow left. He drew back his arm, summoning another burst of blue from the bands on his arm, which encircled the arrow's magic shaft as they floated in midair.

Pit was about to release the arrow when he felt his waist being embraced. Hot breath graced his neck and his love's voice whispered huskily in his ear, "Don't shoot too soon, Pit…" The Hylian's lips met the angel's sensitive neck, causing the brunette to instinctively tilt his head to the side and moan softly. He _loved_ the other male's touch on his neck, but he couldn't help wondering if this was some ploy…

"Liiiink…" He whispered, his eyes closed as his head rested on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm a little busy right now…"

Link's lips met Pit's cheek and kissed again. "But of course, my love." He gave Pit's elbow a nudge and the angel lowered his head, slowly opening his eyes to take aim. Link's arms kept hold of his waist as he watched over the angel's shoulder. "Little to the left," he whispered in Pit's ear.

The angel giggled. "You're mine whatever I score! And I'm going to score you too!" He laughed and turned, releasing the arrow.

He realised the instant he let go that he'd held the arrow too long.

The charged blast of power rocketed towards the target and scored a perfect centre. Or it would have, had the energy not gone further and exploded, completely obliterating the target. Fragments of wood and paper began to rain onto the grass.

Pit's eyes went wide, his mouth falling open. "Oops…" He whispered. He spun around to face the Hylian, his face one of mock rage. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Link flashed a sexy smile to his angel before turning to Samus. "Hey Sam… do you think it's a draw?"

Sam smirked. "Oh yeah, you two _both_ won…"

Ike wolf-whistled as Pit again locked lips with his hero. His hands travelled across the Hylian's back before crossing to his front, tracing lines down the larger male's covered tunic before stopping at his belt. Just when Link feared Pit _might actually_, the angel firmly grabbed the Hero's belt and pulled in the direction of the mansion.

"You're coming with me, wolf-boy!" Pit whispered. "You're mine!"

"As much as you're mine!" Link said huskily, scooping the smaller male into his strong arms and carrying Pit bridal style. A look of lust on both their features, the Hero and his angelic other took off at speed back to the mansion.

Ike and Samus laughed as the two lovers sprinted off.

"Somebody warn Zelda she's gonna need earplugs tonight!" Ike grinned, pulling Samus into a hug.

The bounty huntress snickered. "You know, they've given me some inspiration…"

Ike twitched his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?"

Samus looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. "They arrived today!"

"Oo," Ike smiled slyly. He rubbed his hands together a few times. "I can't _wait_ to play with them."

Samus stood in front of Ike, flexing her body seductively. "Well, Mister Super-swordsman, what _are_ we standing here for?"

Ike licked his lips, grinning widely. "What did I do to deserve you?"

(*)

As soon as the door had closed, the weapons fell to the floor. The two males locked lips again, revelling in the feel of the other's mouth. Link parted his lips and allowed his tongue to lick Pit's, who gladly opened them to permit the hero entry. Instead of being submissive though, this time Pit flicked his own tongue at Link's. The pair fought for dominance for a few moments, Pit playfully fighting Link's tongue until Link brought up his hand, and with a smirk traced the patch just above Pit's left wing-root. It was usually covered by his wing, and as such was _extremely_ sensitive.

The angel moaned through the kiss, and Link took the opportunity to press Pit's tongue down, winning the fight for dominance.

Pit laughed and parted their mouths, sucking on Link's tongue as he did. He locked eyes with his lover and smiled. "You're so horny today…"

"So are you!" Link grinned. "I've never known you to make the first move!"

"I just… wanted to…" Pit whispered.

Link responded by kissing his lover again and wrapping him in a tight hug. However, he then brought up both hands behind Pit's back, crossing them and flexing all his fingers. Pit knew what would happen next, but that didn't stop his nerves catching fire when the Hylian began massaging both the angel's hidden sweet spots at once.

"Ohhhh Liiiiiink…" Pit moaned, throwing his head back. He scrunched up his eyes and opened his mouth, granting Link an incredibly erotic image of his love wrapped up in pleasure. The Hero loved making his angel feel good more than pleasing himself; the first time they had made love, Link had gone so slowly that most other men would have gotten bored. It took ten whole minutes for Pit to get used to the Hylian, but the slow speed meant that the angel had felt almost no pain at all. Once comfortable with his lover's presence, the pair had made passionate love that reached its peak with a climax that blew both their minds off the planet.

"Ahhhh yessss…. Oh that feels soooo good…" Pit gasped as Link softly massaged the sensitive skin. Pressed so close together, Link giggled as he felt the angel's _little man_ awaken between them. He flexed his hips and brushed their groins together, drawing another moan from the aroused brunette.

"Liiink…" Pit whimpered in warning. Heat had begun collecting in the angel's abdomen signalling the build-up had begun, and though Pit wanted nothing more than to let it carry on, they had a long evening ahead of them. Heck, he still had his _clothes on!_

Link smiled and softly pulled back, kissing the angel sweetly. "Sorry," he whispered. The angel wasn't used to such incredible pleasures, and as a result was so sensitive that if Link wasn't careful, he could be brought to climax by touch alone. In response, he gently reached up and undid Pit's belt. As the angel returned the liplock, he moved up to remove the clasp at the brunette's shoulder, and with care, the loose-fitting tunic fell to the floor.

Pit echoed the action on the hero, uncoupling the heavy belt that was strewn with tools and weapons. It hit the ground with a solid clatter of metal, but Pit had already gone for Link's own tunic.

Before long, both lovers stood in their underwear, large bulges present in both their shorts. Pit blushed when he caught sight of the Hylian's enlarged package, while Link marvelled in the beauty of his love's perfect body. Pit was an enigma to most, and though he had shared some of his secrets to Link, the Hylian still had a lot to learn about his angel, and he couldn't wait. One of the things he had learned, however, was that Pit was _slightly_ older than him. Link didn't know what to think; he himself was nineteen whilst the angel appeared no older than fourteen, and had so little body hair that it was easy to think he was joking. Then again, they were both consenting lovers, and Pit showed wisdom and maturity far beyond what his body suggested.

Pit, meanwhile, had allowed his eyes to wander over his hero's toned torso, staring in awe at the godly body before him. Link's musculature was subtle but incredible. He was at least twice as strong as he looked, his arms and legs wrought by tireless labour and an incredible quest. He could carry Pit effortlessly, and yet when they made love, Pit feared nothing. All of Link's strength was shelved, to be replaced by tender, slow touches that made him feel perfectly safe in his lover's arms. It was a side of Link that no-one saw. To all others, he was the unstoppable force, strong beyond measurement and hardened to any situation. To Pit, he was completely different person; refined, calm and, above all, loving. Pit was Link's top priority every time. The angel knew that if he felt the slightest bit uncomfortable or it hurt in any way, Link would instantly stop. He loved Pit too much to give into his own desires, and whilst it was true that he had lusted after the angel for quite a while, he had patiently waited until they were both ready before even suggesting they make love. Even then, Pit had been nervous to even talk about it, and Link had dropped the matter without question; if anything proved the depths of the Hylian's love for his angel, it was that.

Pit smiled at the thought; the blonde had sowed the seeds of intimacy and Pit had made the next move, finally deciding a few days later that he was truly ready, and he surrendered himself to his lover. Normally the brunette was a capable fighter and never lowered his guard, but why should he fight someone who could make him feel _this _good with but a touch? Surely going further would be even better.

Still taking in Link's wonderful body, Pit remembered how, at their point of climax, everything had exploded into white, leaving nothing else, no world, no worries, just the other, whose eyes they had each stared into as they floated in heaven with each other. When the world finally came back, the full weight of orgasm had caused both lovers to pass out from the pleasure. Even in those euphoria-induced dreams, Pit knew that he would love Link, and only ever Link, for the rest of his life.

Having set the bar, the pair knew the difference between having sex and making love. Sex was a simple act, giving into the various desires and fantasies and feeling pretty damned good in different ways. Making love, they understood, was something different; when they made love, it lasted so much longer, and when they finally reached their peaks, often simultaneously, it felt like their souls became one for that blissful moment.

This would be a bit of both.

"Well," Link said, snapping Pit out of his trance. "Who's going first?" He laughed.

Pit giggled nervously. Even though they'd been completely intimate with each other, there was still a hurdle that Pit hesitated at, and that was exposing himself to his lover. Well, any male would, knowing the other possessed a few more inches framed by a ragged mane. _Ah well…_ Pit sighed inwardly. In one fluid motion, he swept his boxers to his feet, stepping out of them and revealing his naked form to his love.

"Better?" Pit chuckled.

Link's jaw dropped every time this happened, without fail. Pit was stunningly beautiful. Raising a hand to push his chin up, earning a giggle from Pit, Link smiled. "Much!"

"Lose 'em then, wolf-boy!" Pit laughed, lunging for Link's boxers. Link giggled and helped the brunette free his engorged erection from the tent it had made for itself.

With the hardened member inches from his face, Pit smiled. "Yeah… who _is_ going first?"

Link smirked. "Well… I was up for the archery first…" He suggested slyly.

Pit playfully swiped at his boyfriend's hardness, causing Link to gasp at the sensation. "Slow down, you've been seme enough times! My turn!" He flashed Link a sexy smile. "Besides, I would have won that little wager if you hadn't distracted me…"

"Don't say it like you didn't enjoy it," Link smiled.

"Did I?" Pit smirked as he stood.

Link tenderly embraced his angel again. This time, Pit brought his magnificent wings around them, as if shielding them from prying eyes as they shared a deep kiss. He was instantly taken back to their first kiss, when Pit had done the exact same thing as he slammed their lips together. They'd lost themselves in their own little world in that moment, realising the feelings rattling through their minds for weeks before was love for the other, and expressing it the only way they knew. Feeling Pit's wonderfully soft feathers lightly tickle his skin, Link's hands wormed his way across the angel's back. He softly pulled his head to the side, whispering lustfully in the brunette's cute ear, "Go on then Pit, make love to me…"

"With pleasure…" Pit slyly replied. Knowing his lover as well as the hero knew him, Pit brought up his hand and lightly brushed a scar on Link's shoulder; during their 'experiments' in intimacy, Pit had discovered that, when aroused, Link's battle scars became strangely sensitive, and this one, if hit _just_ right, would reduce Link's legs to shivering jelly.

"Ohhh…" Link gasped. His legs began to shake and Pit took advantage of that, grabbing the larger male around the waist and throwing him perfectly onto the bed. Link flumped onto the duvet and looked up at his lover with lustful eyes, meeting the angel's. _He's really going to do it…_

Pit crouched as he approached the bed, a sly smile on his lips as he flapped his wings in an intimidating way. He crawled onto the mattress and over his hero, who for the first time lay submissively on his back. He was totally exposed to his lover, and placed his entire body at Pit's mercy.

He was soon rewarded.

Pit crawled up and kissed Link again, slowly lowering his hips to grind their hardened members together. The act brought simultaneous moans from them both, and Link shivered as Pit once again traced his fingernails over that sensitive scar.

Link revelled in the warmth of their bodies pressed so close together and the angel's so careful touch; they both found it impossible to even risk hurting the other, though Pit's touch was so minimal it was almost teasing. This was proved when the angel slowly lowered his head and flicked his tongue over Link's right nipple. Shockwaves of pleasure crashed through Link's body and he gasped. Pit smiled seductively and licked it again, bringing forth another moan.

"This feels so good…" Link breathed as he felt the brunette take the nipple in his mouth, his tongue gently lapping on the skin whilst his hand circled the other nub. To make sure Pit wasn't left out, he brought his shaking hands up to the angel's back and softly stroked the sweet spots again, making the angel purr in content as he switched nipples, bringing them both to full stiffness.

Pit traced kisses down Link's chest and stomach before arriving at his throbbing manhood. Just as before, he decided to start off by giving the least amount of contact possible, just to tease his hero; he extended his tongue to a sharp point and touched it to the base of Link's erection, making the Hylian shudder. "Ohhhhh…" Link moaned as Pit licked up the bottom of his member. "Please, more!"

Pit smirked, loving the control he had over his lover. He could like being dominant over Link! He knew the wonders of being at Link's mercy, and now he knew the attraction of being on top. They'd have to share the role, no doubt!

Getting back to answering the Hylian's begging, Pit slightly flattened his tongue, again minimising the contact area but this time letting his lover feel more of him. Link shivered again, feeling warm wetness on his most sensitive organ. Pit had learnt fast, and was now more skilled orally than Link. Indeed, Link felt embarrassed by his lack of skill when pleasuring Pit, but honestly, what would he say? _Please Pit, teach me how to suck you off properly?__!_ Maybe that was… _ohhh...._

Those thoughts were quickly knocked aside as Link felt Pit encircle his hardness with his hot mouth. The warm wetness enveloped his manhood and compressed as Pit slid down, coating the member in heat. Link drew a rattling breath against the pleasure. "Oh Goddesses, I love it when you do this…" He breathed.

Pit used his innocent appearance far too much, he knew, but when it came to teasing his lover, it worked very well. He went down on Link painfully slowly, pinning the blonde's hips to the bed so he couldn't thrust up and increase his own feelings. He felt Link give a particularly strong buck and came off the erection. "Now Link," he smirked. "You're just gonna get yourself all worked up if you don't wait…"

"You wonderful tease…" Link moaned as Pit went down again.

A few bobs later, Pit came off Link and locked eyes with his lover. He flashed a nervous smile. "Think you're ready?"

Link smirked. "Born ready! What about you?"

Pit glanced aside, suddenly a little nervous about the role swap. Pleasuring his love was one thing. Going inside him…?

Sensing this from his angel, Link softly placed a hand on Pit's. "Hey… are you okay?"

"I just… don't think I can do this…"

"Just relax Pit. I'd be honoured if you would. It'd really make me happy if you would make love to me."

"But what if I hurt you?" Pit whispered.

Link smiled. "Don't worry; I can take pain! But if you don't want to do this, I'll understand."

Pit shook himself, grasping for the confidence being with Link had given him. He forgot about the fact that he was crouching naked above his equally-dressed love. He thought instead about how happy Link made him feel, how Link made him feel so special and powerful. Link was always determined and knew what he wanted, a philosophy Pit had taken to heart, and when he thought about it, the more certain he became. "No, I want to make love to you Link. I know I want to."

"And I know I want you to," Link smiled, seductively spreading his powerful legs. Pit smiled. He leant over to the bedside table and retrieved the lubricant. Remembering his first time, he squeezed the thick gel onto his hand and slicked up his thoroughly-awakened member, making sure to cover every square millimetre. Link had done nothing less for him, and though he had felt the most peculiar sensation when Link had entered him, at the initial moment of union Pit had felt the tiniest spot of pain for just a second and that was it. The feelings had quickly melted into the most powerful form of pleasure he knew.

He squeezed a little more gel onto his fingers and gently prepared Link's entrance, earning childish giggles from Link. "Ha, that tickles!"

Laughing, Pit went through the actions Link had used to prepare him the week before. He gingerly placed one lubed finger at Link's entrance and looked up at his lover with a questioning face. Link gave a firm nod and exhaled deeply, relaxing his battle-hardened body. He wanted this to be as easy as possible.

Reassured by his boyfriend, Pit timidly pushed his finger into Link, who gasped at the intrusion. The hero drew a sharp breath at the strange, indescribable sensation; Pit immediately stopped, but Link grunted before replying, "No, don't stop! I'm fine!"

Pit watched Link for any sign of pain, realising he was just feeling something he'd never felt before. Reassured again, Pit pushed in all the way.

"Mmm," Link moaned. "That feels nice."

"Glad you like," Pit smiled. He withdrew and carefully re-entered with a second finger, doing as Link had done with him and spreading him. Again, Link took a deep breath but was apparently in no pain. He moved in and out of Link a few times before the Hero took a deep breath. He stopped and met Link's eyes. "I'm ready," Link whispered, his voice calm and certain, with a slight hint of lust that made Pit smile.

"Okay Link." The angel moved the bottle aside and allowed Link to get fully comfortable on the bed, before crawling over his boyfriend. He reached down and aimed his member at Link's entrance. "This is it, the old 'point of no return,'" Pit said nervously, watching Link for any signs of doubt.

"I'm ready, Pit," Link repeated happily. "I want you inside me."

"Okay… I love you Link," Pit whispered.

"I love you too, Pit," Link whispered back. It didn't matter how many times they'd said those three words to each other; their meaning seemed to grow each time. Just like now, when Pit was about to take their relationship to a whole new level.

Pit steadied himself, took a deep breath and gingerly leant forwards. His member pressed against Link's entrance, and the Hylian relaxed totally; instantly, the angel's member slid smoothly into the hero's virgin body.

Pit immediately stopped himself and watched Link carefully. But far from pain, Link gasped out in pleasure. "Wow…"

_Oh wow oh wow, he's actually doing it!_ Link thought, realising with pure happiness that Pit was inside him, making love to him.

"Link?" Pit said nervously. "Are you okay?"

Link smiled broadly. "Never better!" In truth, Link knew he was the larger of the pair in most ways, though he would never say so out loud, nor did he feel comfortable even thinking it. But the fact remained; it was much easier for Pit to make love to Link than vice versa, and the angel had simply slid inside him with grace. No pain, and the pleasure had become evident immediately. "Don't just stand there, get going!" He laughed.

Pit smiled, knowing that Link would tell him immediately if he shouldn't continue. Instead, he allowed himself to revel in the warmth and tightness of his boyfriend. "Oh Link, this feels so good!"

"Yeah…" Link sighed. "Sorry I didn't offer sooner…"

Pit beamed at him. "No… no, I wasn't ready. Now I am." He flashed a mischievous grin. "Hold onto your brains, Hero!"

Link blinked, then smiled widely. He gave a firm nod. "Let me have it!"

Pit began pushing in, still watching his lover for any signs, but when he reached his hilt with only moans of pleasure from Link, he felt confident that the fragile stage was over. From here, he knew, this would only get better.

He gently pulled out as far as he dared, steadied himself on the bed and slowly pushed back into Link, who moaned out in pleasure. Reaching his hilt again, he met eyes with Link, who smiled widely. "Enjoying it Pit?"

"Oh Link, you feel so good…" Pit moaned, struggling to deal with the overwhelming pleasure that came from his love's warm tightness. "I love you so much…"

Link put his hand over Pit's. "I love you too," he whispered as he laced his fingers with Pit, who immediately gripped tightly, holding onto his most beloved.

Pit pulled out and thrusted in again slightly faster, which only made Link moan louder. "Ahh… yeah Pit! Go faster!" The Hylian gasped.

Smiling at his lover's words, Pit acted on them. He made a deep drive, and Link felt pleasure ripple from his groin as Pit made his thrust. Every movement the angel made was met with pleasure in Link, and he wanted… wait… he _needed_ more of the angel inside him. "Oh please, Pit! More!" He pleaded.

Pit had to laugh, realising Link had had him in the exact same position last week, and this time he was fully in control. He could either give into his lover's pleas or tease him. That said, as much as Pit wanted to keep Link begging for higher pleasures, he knew that deep down, he wanted Link to feel as good as the Hylian made him feel. He grabbed Link's hips, and Link gasped when he realised what would happen next. He gave a pleading nod, surprised at just how submissive he was prepared to be to get more of the bliss only his lover could provide.

Pit drew himself out to the head and, pulling hard against Link, drove in deep and hard. Link gasped loudly, but Pit knew something was missing. He smirked when he realised what. "Hey Link, you know why we practise target shooting?" He said to his lover.

Link rapidly nodded, guessing where this was going.

Pit pulled out, remembering in detail where Link had hit him to get a certain response. He carefully aligned himself. "So that when the real thing happens, we never miss the mark!" With that, he firmly grabbed Link and pulled hard, driving himself deep into Link and straight into the well-known sweet spot.

Link's eyes flew wide open when he felt Pit slam into that spot. He'd never felt such wonderful sensations. Utter bliss seared his nerves and he threw back his head. "Oh PIT! Ahhh!" He yelled out.

"Bulls-eye," Pit grinned, satisfied. He lowered himself to Link, who immediately and hungrily drew the brunette into a kiss.

Parting from the kiss, Link panted in Pit's ear. "That felt sooo good! Please Pit, hit it again!"

Pit gave a mischievous smile. "Are you sure, Link? Just look at what it's reduced you to! I mean, you're begging me for it!" He played the 'innocent' card for all it was worth.

Inwardly, Link was prepared to do _anything_ for Pit to hit that area again; a primal desire for pleasure was threatening to grab him; he _had _to feel that good again. What was wrong with surrendering to Pit if it brought forth such bliss? "Please Pit, oh please, I _need_ you to hit it again!" He moaned.

Pit laughed, impressed at how such a simple act had brought Link to his knees. He knew exactly why, of course; when Link had first hit his own, the sensation of pure ecstasy had Pit begging even more desperately almost instantly. "Well, maybe just this once… I mean, we don't know if it's good for you…" Pit kept up the act of pure innocence as he knew he could get away with it; it was one of the reasons Link loved him. And with that, he drew back and slammed straight into that spot again, making Link whine.

"Oh, keep going!"

Pit lowered himself to his lover's ear and seductively whispered, "Now you know why I'm so happy to stay uke." Link nodded. "Want me to stop teasing you?" Another flurry of rapid nods. "If you insist..."

"You are too cute for your own good…" Link whispered.

Pit grinned, drew out and thrusted back in, making sure to hit that spot as much and as hard as possible. As he worked out a rhythm, Link started moaning at every movement, the moans eventually becoming heavy whimpers as the pleasure gripped the Hylian tightly. It wrapped around him and constricted him, making him stop considering his movements and start thinking only about how he could squeeze more bliss from the thrusts. Pit sat back up and, like Link had done to him, raised one of Link's legs. Now able to drive in harder and deeper, Pit grabbed Link's hips firmly and kept the rhythm going, slamming into Link harder and faster.

The bliss was starting to overwhelm Link's senses. Pit was making him feel so good… He'd assumed the role of the seme without even considering it, and Pit had just accepted it. Inwardly, he could never see how being at the mercy of another, relinquishing all control, could feel so good, and yet it did. He knew how he could control the pleasure for both of them so easily, and now he knew how good Pit felt when he did.

Starting to suffocate in pleasure, Link's whimpers had faded smoothly to a breathy whine that rose in volume and pitch with every thrust. He cracked open his eyes to see Pit going to town on him, the angel's face twitching and his body shaking as, no doubt, the pressure was getting to him too. Link suddenly laughed.

An angel – _his_ angel – was making love to him.

"This is Heaven…" Link breathed.

Pit rewarded him with a quick kiss to the lips and Link quickly laced their fingers together. He knew his climax was close, and could tell from Pit's grip how close the brunette was to his release. Sure enough, Pit's slightly-vibrating hand told him the angel was close too.

As if sensing the blonde's thoughts, Pit locked eyes with his lover. "Link… I'm nearly there…" He whimpered.

"I'm so close…" Link whined, tightening his grip on Pit, willing him to hold on for just a few more seconds.

Pit was pounding in and out of Link like crazy, the pleasure choking and overwhelming him as his climax came rushing his way. Pit could already tell this was going to be big. He felt Link's hand grip his own and he squeezed back, knowing this meant Link wanted them to finish together. Immediately Pit fought his climax back, willing his body not to release until the blonde was ready. Every thrust was accompanied by a grunt of effort.

Link's whine was reaching canine levels when he finally felt his finale approach. A quick squeeze of Pit's hand was their unspoken message to say that one more thrust would do it, and it was echoed by Pit, who immediately froze. Both lovers hovered on the brink of release until Pit, gripped with confidence from his domination of his lover, reached down and kissed Link deeply, whispering "I love you" into Link's ear before drawing back and driving into Link as hard as he dared.

For Link, just the kiss would have been enough to send him over, but instead Pit's massive thrust roundhouse-kicked him off the edge and into ecstatic infinity. The world around the lovers erupted into pure white, leaving only the other's eyes as the bliss sparkled around them. This was making love, sharing the incredible connection they had with each other, and as their climaxes ravaged their bodies, their minds floated high above, silently embracing each other, as their souls accepted more of the other into their very existence.

Link and Pit stared at each other with half-lidded eyes as the white faded and the world returned, bringing with it the first of many shockwaves of orgasmic bliss. As soon as the first hit, Pit drew a sharp breath and threw back his head, screaming out Link's name in ecstasy as the intense wave washed over every square millimetre of his body. To add to the incredible image, his majestic white wings burst open to their full span, both twitching in time to the shockwaves. Link, too, felt the powerful sensations blast through him, causing his back to arch and his body to freeze in place, yelling out Pit's name as loud as he could.

Wave after wave rattled through the united archers for what felt like hours, both releasing their essence. Link felt Pit shoot his seed deep inside him, marvelling at how the sensation added to the climax he felt. His love was filling him with everything he had and it felt wonderful.

Eventually the waves subsided to aftershocks and both lovers realised how heavily they were breathing. Pit's body gave in and he collapsed onto his hero, gasping for air. Link softly wrapped his arms around his lover, settling one hand on Pit's back and wrapping the other in his hair. In a raspy, exhausted voice, Link whispered, "Pit… that was incredible…"

Pit faintly nodded, aftershocks still timidly crossing his body. Equally quietly, he replied, "I never knew I could feel so good…"

"I never knew you could make me feel so good..." Link breathed, tenderly kissing his angel and stroking his spiky brown hair. "I love you so much Pit…"

"There are no words for how much I love you…" Pit whispered, a tear of pure joy in his eye. Intimacy between them always made him realise just how strongly he felt for his Hero. He couldn't bear to be without Link, nor could the Hylian be without his angel. They knew they were everything to each other.

They kissed again, their spent bodies now starting to protest their exhaustion, clamouring for rest. Eventually, with effort, the pair cleaned themselves up and retired immediately to bed. Holding one another and so close to sleep, Link whispered to Pit, "So, what do you prefer?"

Pit giggled. "I don't know; I'll have to try it a few more times before I know for sure!"

Link laughed. "Ha, you still owe me – I get to tie you up next time!"

Pit snickered. "If I don't have a better idea!"

Link's eyes widened, a fact Pit immediately noticed. "What?" He said nonchalantly. "Just because I look all cute and naïve, you think I don't have fantasies of my own?"

"You have my attention," Link replied slyly.

Pit giggled. "Tell me… how do you feel about being upside down…"

* * *

I had the idea of a LinkxPit lemon knocking around for ages but when I sat down to actually write it, the idea of a seme Pit grabbed me and just wrote itself. I hope I've been able to make that work!  
This fic started off as a way to keep Fly Away Home from being all about the lemon - I was considering putting one in but now I can just let the story evolve instead of forcing it. This is technically set in the FAH plot line, but I think it works well as standalone.  
So anyway, tell me what you think, unless it's that I should never have written this because Link and Pit aren't gay etc, at which point please direct your review to the filing cabinet over there *indicates shredder*.  
But hopefully it won't come to that, right? :)  
Ciao,  
Gargravarr


End file.
